Our love Song (SoMa Fanficiton)
by KataraJanae
Summary: Soul and Maka having strong feelings for each other. While on tour with thier bands will a dare tear them father apart? Or can the music from there heart makes them stronger. SoMa fanfiction
1. Begining

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fan fiction.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Plz review**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs**

* * *

**_Our Love Song_**

**_Soul's POV_**

_She was amazing._

_Her voice enchanting._

_I was in a trance as she and her band "Love Inside" were playing a concert in Washington. Her ash blonde seemed to glow when the spotlight hit it at just the right angle. She was an angel, no a goddess. Oh no, I'm staring again. Come on Soul Eater Evans, snap out of it._

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

"Ok guy are you ready?" I said to the girls. We were touring around the world to perform for different events. Our first stop was Washington for the opening of a new carnival.

"Ready." Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki answered in unison.

"Ok come girls" I said. We ran on the stage and took our places. Liz was on guitar. Patty on keyboard. Tsubaki on drums. And I got my guitar and went to the mic stand near the front of the stage.

"AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR," an announcer said, "EVERYONE'S FAVORITE GIRLS, LOVE INSIDE!"

The curtains opened and we started playing the song.

Then I started singing

(**Maka singing,** _girls singing, **both**)_

The crowd was cheering

**Skies are crying, I am watching**  
**Catching tear drops in my hands**  
**Only silence as it's ending**  
**Like we never had a chance**  
**Do you have to make me feel like**  
**There's nothing left of me?**

Me and the girls were signing

_**You can take everything I have**_  
**_You can break everything I am_**  
**_Like I'm made of glass_**  
**_Like I'm made of paper_**  
**_Go on and try to tear me down_**  
**_I will be rising from the ground_**  
**_Like a skyscraper_**  
**_Like a skyscraper_**

I started signing with very strong emotion

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**  
**And untangle you from me**  
**Would it make you feel better**  
**To watch me while I bleed?**  
**All my windows still are broken**  
**But I'm standing on my feet**

We started getting into the song  
**_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a__ skyscraper__  
Like_ a_ skyscraper_**

The crowd was cheering and some were kind of crying

**_Go run, run, run  
_I'm gonna stay right here,**  
**Watch you disappear**_  
Yeah, oh  
**Go run, run, run**  
_**Yeah, it's a long way down**  
**But I am closer to the clouds up he****re****You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper****(Like a skyscraper)**

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"THANK YOU, Washington!" I said in the mic as we ran off stage. Soul and his band "Rock Hard" were waiting offstage for their cue to go on.

"You guys were awesome," Kid said as he gave Liz a hug followed by a kiss. Those two have been dating for 4 years now.

"Yeah, that was cool." Soul said walking toward me.

"Thanks Soul" I said with a smile as he turned his head and I think he blushed a little.

"Oh brother" Liz said as Patty was jumping in up and down like a little girl who just got a job as the manager of a candy store.

" Soul lik~" she couldn't get he sentence out because Liz cover her mouth. I look at them confused for a minute before a really annoying voice snap me out of it.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO GO ON STAGE ALREADY SO ALL HIS SUBJECTS CAN GRASP IN HIS GODLYNESS!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star, shut up." I hissed at the ADHD ninja.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD LIKE THAT, TINY TITS!" Black Star laughed.

"Makaaaaaaaa CHOP." i said as I slammed a 100 paged book on the blue haired ninja head. "I don't think you can call her that anymore, Black Star." Liz laughed pointing to me. I turned my head and blush with embarrassment. It was true I had gone from a A cup to a C cup in 4 years. I have to admit I had filled out. Black Star got off the floor rubbing his head mumbling something about payback. I just rolled my eyes and just then the announcer came back to us. "On in five guys." he said to the boys. They quickly ran to their places onstage. Black Star was on drums. Kid on guitar. Crona on bass. And Soul was the lead singer.

"AND NOW THE BOYS FROM ROCK HARD!" the announcer said as the curtains open. The crowd went crazy.

(Soul**,** _Boys, **Both)**_

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it_ (Oooooooo)_  
I said it _(Oooooo)_  
I said it 'cause I can

**_Today I don't feel like doing anything_**  
**_I just wanna lay in my bed_**  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

Nothing at all!  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
Nothing at all  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great**'**_ (Oh my God, this is great!)_  
Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha

Oh, yes I said it_ (Ooooooo)_  
I said it _(Ooooooo)_  
I said it 'cause I can _(Ooooooo)_

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything**_  
_**I just wanna lay in my bed**_  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'**_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**_  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
**_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

_**Nothing at all**_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
Nothing at all  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
Nothing at all

"GOODNIGHT WASHINGTON!" Soul said as the band left the stage. Kid ran to Liz and gave her a spinning hug that lead to a kiss. I ran to Crona and gave him a big bear hug.

"That was amazing Crona." I said smiling.

"T-t-thanks Maka." he said just before Patty jump on him and started kissing him and giggling. I laughed and turn to Soul. "You were amazing to," I said to Soul. I promise I saw him blush. Then when I was about to ask him about it, our managers come out. "Come on, kiddies, we got to get to California for the concert" Marie said while Stein stood behind her smoking a cigarette. "Ok," we all said in unison. Everyone went back to the dressing rooms and got changed. Then we loaded the bus.

"We'll be heading out to LA in about 2 hours so we can stop and get dinner." Marie said as she took Steins cigarette out his mouth and through it out the window. "I hate when you smoke." she said.

We went to a fancy restaurant and ate. After that we hit the road. We were on the road for 1 hour before... "I'm bored!" Patty whinned.

"I am to." I said.

"Lets play a game," Tsubaki suggested.

"LET'S PLAY Truth or Dare!" Liz exclaimed.

"Noooo!" I said

"Come on, Maka-chan. Pleasssseee!" Patty said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I said.

"Great, are you guys playing." Liz asked the boys. They looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess it will be cool." Soul said giving his famous shark tooth grin. I blushed then turn to Kid.

"I guess I'll play because a very symmetrical woman asked me." he said as he sat next to Liz giving her a kiss on the check. She blushed and turn to Black Star and Chrona.

"I YOUR GOD WILL PLAY." Black Star said jumping on the small table on the large bus.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this." Chrona said running to the back of the bus as Black Star and Patty (surprisingly she laughing at her boyfriend) were laughing at him like idiots.

"Ok, lets start." Tsubaki said

"Me first." Liz said. She looked at me with a devilish grin then turned to Soul. "Soul truth or dare." she said.

"Dare." he said with his shark tooth grin.

"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Maka." she said with that damn devilish smirk.

"What" we both said in unison. Both of our face were redder than a tomatoe.

"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Maka." she repeated

"Well I...," he started. He face was so red it looked like it was about to explode. "Umm Maka I..."

* * *

**Don't you love cliffhangers lol**

**Well i hoped you enjoyed it but remember this is my first ever fanfiction**

**So Plz review and help me improve it and give me ideas**

**Songs**

**Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

**Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**Maka: Hey Katara**

**Katara: Yes Maka**

**Maka: I just want to reminder everyone that you don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs used.**

**Katara: Thanks review :) **


	2. The dare

**Katara: Maka I'm finally finish with chapter 2**

**Maka: Yeah i know it epic**

**Katara: Ikr. I like the part whe~ **

**Excalibur: Fool**

**Katara & Maka: WTF**

**Maka: How the fuck did you get h~**

**Excalibur: Fool**

**Katara: Stop interup~**

**Excalibur: Fool**

**Katara&Maka: DUDE, GET THE FUCK OUT.**

**Maka: Review :) and I dont own Soul eater or any of the songs used.**

* * *

**_Soul's POV_**

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she pull out a dare like that so early in the game. I was in shock I could answer the question, but probably face rejection, or she feels the same way and we live happily ever after. The question keep on playing in my mind._

"How do you feel about Maka?"

_By this time my face was so red I felt like I was just thrown into a volcano. _

"Uhhh..." I said. "Uhh, Maka, I~" Thank god just when I was about to confess Marie call Maka to the front of the bus. I sighed in relief.

"Don't think only cause she's gone for now that your home free." Liz said as Patty was laughing like a lunatic.

I mumbled something under my breath and went to the back of the bus to go to bed. My head was hurting like hell.

_I love Maka with all my heart but how do I tell her. It has to be the perfect mood when I do it. I hope it comes soon I'm sick of waiting._

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

Just when I was sure Soul was about to confess Ms. Marie called me to the front. I cursed the event in my mind. I was really hoping Soul would confess. I know I like Soul. No _like_ isn't the word, it's more like_ love._ _I admit I love Soul but I can never tell him. I'm too afraid that the moment I confess I would lose my best friend. I'm afraid that he would leave me forever and I can't take that risk._

When I went in the front Ms. Marie said that she was just making sure everyone was alright. She would have gotten up, but Stein and the driver fell asleep so she took the wheel. I went back to the rest of my friends to find Soul was missing.

"Where's Soul?" I asked as I sat where he was sitting.

"He went to the back to sleep." Liz said.

"Oh." I said.

So me and the gang (except Soul) stayed up laughing and talking. Liz had to occasionally take care of Kid's symmetry fits. You know the normal things. A few hours later everyone got tired and went in the back to go to bed. I was the only one up because I was working on a new song. I was on the chorus when Soul came out off the back and sat next to me.

"Hey." he said

"Hey," I said kind of weak because I was trying to keep lyrics in my head.

"What are you working on," he asked looking over my shoulder to see the music maker software.

"A new song I just came up with." I said kind of excited he asked.

"Can I hear it?" he asked with hope in his crimson eyes. I could never resist those eyes. They seem to seep into my soul. No mater how hard I tried to hide it, he would always know when there's something wrong with me.

"Sure." I said looking at him and smiling. He turn his head and blushed a slightly noticeable pink. I played the music mix I made on the computer and started singing low when my cue came.

**_I don't believe that we were put together not to be together_**  
**_and I don't believe there's anyone out there that can love me better_**  
**_I don't believe that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile._**  
**_of course we had our ups and downs_**  
**_but I gotta have you around me cause_**

**_I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)_**  
**_I dream about you when I sleep (yea)_**  
**_you're the one for me (you're the one)_**  
**_you're the one for me (you're the one)_**  
**_all the signs say that_**  
**_ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby_**  
**_you're the one for me (you're the one)_**  
**_you're the one for me (hey)_**

"That's all I have so far." I said as I stopped the music. I put my computer on the table and turned to see a shocked Soul.

"Soul are you OK." I said as I wave my hands in front of his face seeming to snap him out of his trance. He looked at me and smile his toothy grin. I blushed a little.

"It was beautiful, Maka" he said looking into my eyes making me melt. This is it this was my chance. I think I will risk everything just for this chance. So I took it.

"T-thanks," I blushed, "I'm glad you liked it because i-it was kind of for you." I looked into his eyes. He seemed shocked for a moment, but it left as quickly as it came. He smiled and leaned toward me. It took me a minute to see what was going on, but I figured it out and leaned toward him until we were centimeters apart. It was Soul who closed the gap and brought me into a mouth-watering kiss. It took me by surprise at first but then i wrapped my hands around his neck to deepening the kiss. After a few moments, we broke the kiss for some much deserved air. We looked deeply into each others eyes. Then Soul said something i never thought he would say.

"Maka, would you be my girlfriend." he asked hope once again filled his eyes.

"What." I asked unsure on what I just heard.

"Maka, I have loved you ever since the first day we met. I even loved you when you were Tiny Tits."he snickered

I tried to cover my now developed breast with my arms a little embarrassed on what he said.

"Soul you very close to getting Maka Chopped, so I suggest you get to the point."I said kind of pissed. Soul just laughed and continued on.

"OK the point is, Maka I love you and I hoped that you will be my girlfriend." he asked. I was stunned for a second then I gave him a mouth watering kiss.

I pulled back and said, "I love you too, Soul, and yes I'll be your girlfriend."

I heard a faint 'yes' coming from the back behind the curtains. I just sighed.

"Did you hear all that Liz." I said with my eyes closed still facing Soul.

Liz emerged from behind the curtains rubbing the back of her head. Soul sweat dropped just now realizing she had been there the whole time.

I sighed and when back to writing my song.

* * *

**Songs**

**_You're the one for me_ by Dondria**

* * *

**Maka: Thanks for reading more is on you way.**

**Katara: Remember to review.**

**Spirit: MAKA WAIt PAPA HAS TO TELL YOU THAT HE LOVES YOU**

**Katara: How the fuck he get in here. Is there a damn door open**

**Maka: MAKAAAAAA CHOP. (Spirit falls to the floor with a fountain of blood coming out of his head)**

**Maka: That's better. **

**Katara: First it was that damn ****Excalibur now him. This is a load of sh~**

**********Excalibur: Fools**

**********Katara: GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!**

**********Maka: review :)**


	3. The dress

**Katara: I finally got those creeps out**

**Maka: Yayy my papa is gone**

**Kid: Hey guys, this is a very symmetrical room**

**Katara: Hi Kid, i don't mean to be rude, but how the hell did you get in here**

**Maka: (giggles)**

**Kid: The front door was open**

**Katara: (looking very surprised.) Wait. WHAT! QUICK some one go closed the door bef~**

**Excalibur: Fools**

**Katara: DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!**

**Maka & Kid: (giggles)**

**Maka: Review :)**

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

"H-h-how long have you been there, Liz." Soul asked his face was red from embarrassment. Liz walked over to us and sat next to me.

"Oh, for a while." she said still rubbing the back of her head. She then turned to me.

"So, y'all are dating now." she asked us. I looked are her then looked at Soul and back to her.

"Yeah, yes we are." I said smiling. I turned to Soul he was smiling his famous shark tooth grin that almost made me melt in his hands. He looks so damn sexy when he does that. I would never tell him that though, even if we're dating now.

"So when are y'all going tell the rest of the gang." Liz asked.

"Umm, let's wait until after the concert in LA." Soul said. I nodded to show that I agreed. Liz then nodded in understanding. Then she went back to the back to go to bed. I turned back to my computer and shut it down.

"Soul it's getting late, I think I'll go to bed." i said stretching. I kissed him on the check. "Good night."

He blushed a little before he a gave me a peck on the lips."Good night." I turned around and blushed._ I can't believe I'm dating Soul Eater Evans!_

* * *

(Next morning_** Liz's POV**_)

I woke up to what seemed like sobbing and cursing. I got up fuming. Who ever was making that much noise better to hell have a good reason. I pushed the curtains open.

"Do you know what time it is?! It's to fucking early to be making a this damn noise." I yelled at no particular person.

"Uhh Liz." Maka started. "It's 2 in the afternoon." I sweat dropped. Then I looked around the room to see that everything was normal. Soul and Black Star were yelling at each other about a game. Tsubaki was trying to get them to quiet down. Maka was reading. Patty was trying to make Crona wear her giraffe hat. " don't know how to deal with this." he said trying to stop his girlfriend. And Kid was having another symmetry fit. I would have normally went and tried to calm him down but I was too tired. I just sighed, rolled my eyes, and went to go take a shower.

_I can't believe i consider this normal._

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

I giggled as i saw Liz roll her eyes and go to the back. I knew what she was thinking. I couldn't believe I consider this normal. I giggled again and went back to reading my book. A few minutes later, Marie came from the front followed by Stein.

"Ok kiddies, we are about 20 minutes from the hotel. So..." Marie started but was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"HAHA, THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS WON AGAIN!" Then a scalpel went flying towards Black Star's head barely missing him. "Quiet before i dissect you." Stein threaten turning the stew in his head. I never knew how he go that.

"Ok like i was saying. We will be at the hotel in about 20 minutes. The concert is tomorrow at 6 so we will be heading to the plaza around 3 to set up and practice. So that means you have the rest of today to do what you like. OK" Marie smiled. we all nodded, and by that time Liz was out of the shower so she heard the conversation. Marie smiled and her and Stein went back to the front. A few minutes later, we was at the hotel. We checked into our rooms, go settled.

"Don't go anywhere without us knowing. and be careful of the paparazzi." Stein said as he and Marie entered a room.

"OK, mall time."LIz exclaimed. Everyone groaned as Liz went and told Stein where we was going. We headed out and got into the limo. The limp took us to the biggest mall I've seen so far. I was amazed at the size.

"You coming Maka." Soul said then i realized i was standing there staring. Soul and I walked side by side with Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Kid, Patty and Crona in front of us.

"Omg come on Maka" Liz said as she dragged me into a store whose name I couldn't see. Liz was grinning and Patty and Tsubaki was snickering.

"Wait in here boys." Patty giggled as she point to a bench in front of the dressing rooms. Liz then pushed me inside as the boys sat.

"Liz let me out!" I yelled from inside. I heard snickering.

"Nope not until you try something on." Liz said. I sighed. "Fine."

Then a dress came over the door. I grabbed it and put it on. I looked into the mirror and was amazed at what i saw. The dress was hot pink with a black ribbon going around the waist and tie in a bow on the right side. It was tight-fitting and stopped about mid-thigh. It was also strapless and pushed my boobs up a little.

"Here put these on too." Liz said as she slid some heels under the door. I grabbed them and slipped them on. They were black with hot pink strips and about 6 inches tall.

"You ready." Liz asked. You can tell she was excited. I took a deep breath "Yeah." I said.

"OK lets see then." Tsubaki said. I took another deep breath. I then unlock the door and slowly opened it. I stepped out looking down at the floor for a minute, then i looked up to see Kid blushing looking away, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki mouth was open in shock, and Soul and Black Star was on the floor with tons of blood coming from their noses._ Damn perverts_

"What I asked." the girls who was still in shock.

"You look hot."Liz said stepping back admiring her work.

"Really I said." I blushed but i kind of already knew that.

"Yeah you have to buy it." Tsubaki smiled.

"Buy it, buy it, buy it." Patty chanted.

"Y-yeah you really look good Maka." Crona said.

"Thanks Crona." i said smiling he blushed and walked over to Patty.

Soul and Black Star finally got their noses under control.

"Dammmmnnnnn Maka." was all they said as a tiny bit of blood reappeared on their faces. We all laughed as me and Tsubaki helped them up.

"But your still my goddess Tsubaki." Black Star said but only me and Tsubaki heard. She blushed a deep red i just giggled. I bought the outfit and we all headed out. We spent hours in the store laughing, and shopping. It was around 9 when we got back. The boys went to their room and we went ours. Everyone was sleep, but me because i was up reading. About an hour later, i got a text from Soul.

_Come into the hallway. I need to talk to you._

_Love,_

_Soul_

I was a little worried about the second part but i got up careful not to wake anyone. I walked out the door and saw Soul. He was shirtless and i could see his flawless chest. He had a long scar across him from an accident he had went we were kids. I walked over to him. I had nothing on but some booty shorts and a tight t-shirt( hey i was about to go to sleep dont judge).

"Hey Soul what's wr~" i was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss. after what seem like forever - not that i complaining - he broke the kiss.

"Maka I'm sorry i just had to do that. It's just that I~" he started but i just kissed him before he could finish.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong." i said while my arms was still around his neck. He smiled his toothy grin. I melted.

"Well in that case im finna do a whole lot of right." i giggled and we kissed for what seemed like hours. Then we started to talk. About another hour later i started to get sleepy. I guess Soul could tell.

"Well Im going to let you get some sleep it's not cool for a guy to keep his sexy girlfriend up all night." I giggle and blushed at the word _sexy. _I gave Soul a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Soul."

"Goodnight Maka."

He kissed me again and headed to his room. I giggle and walked in the room. To my surprise Liz was up.

"You and Soul need to be more quiet next time y'all sneak around." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. and walked towards my bed.

"Whatever.' I said laying down. I heard her laugh. "Goodnight Mrs. Evans" I blushed at the name she gave me. Thank death my back was facing her. I laid there util i fell asleep.

* * *

**Katara: Everyones out yay I can get something done**

**Maka: (giggle)**

**Katara: Why the fuck are you giggl~**

**Black Star: YOUR GOD IS HERE YOU FILTHY PEASENTS.**

**Katara: KATTTAAARRRAAAAA CHOP.**

**(Pieces of Black Star fly everywhere.)**

**Maka: W-will he be okay?**

**Katara: Yea if we get him on ice then Stein could probably sew him back together.I really dont care. Call Tsubaki she might.**

**Maka: O-Ok Review :) and Katara likes Black Star (like a friend) she just rlly annoyed. :) Review :)**


End file.
